Jackson Wick
"Jackson Wick" redirects here. For the film series, see Jackson Wick Film Series. For the character of the same name, see Jackson Wick (Character). For other uses, see Jackson Wick (Disambiguation). 'Jackson Wick '''is a short film released in June 2016. It was created, written and directed by Ryan Bowman, who also portrays the film's titular character on a quest for revenge against a group of mercenaries that have wronged him. The film is part of The AP Team anthology, and is chronologically the 5th (or 6th including the 'real life' segments) to play. Plot Jackson Wick (Bowman), an assassin, attempts to stealthily enter a compound basement guarded by Russian mercenaries. He silently eliminates two guards with a knife, but is spotted and attacked by a third, who unsuccessfully attempts to alert the other guards before he is shot by Wick. Marshall (Lombardo), the mercenary leader, investigates the gunfire, but freezes when he sees Wick. Wick turns to shoot him, but hesitates, and Marshall flees, alerting the rest of his security force to Wick's presence. Wick engages the rest of the guards in a gunfight and eliminates them while pursuing Marshall to the building's first floor. Wick, entering the building to confront Marshall, is caught off guard by a mercenary, but manages to overpower him. Marshall immediately shoots Wick, causing him to fall over, and leaving him unable to reload his now empty gun. Marshall confronts the seemingly badly wounded Wick and makes strong demands of him. Wick, however, pulls out a concealed derringer pistol and shoots Marshall. He then gets up and leaves, uninjured due to his bulletproof vest. Cast * Ryan Bowman as Jackson Wick, a well-trained and well-armed assassin, on a mission for vengeance against Marshall and his men. The background conflict between Wick and Marshall, unrevealed in the film, has been described as "a deal gone wrong." * Chris Lombardo as Marshall, a mercenary, and arrogant yet somewhat cowardly opponent of Wick. Eric Gorbaty, Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, and Scott Pincus play several of Marshall's Mercenaries. Production Conceptualized alongside many other ideas in December 2015, Jackson Wick, like many others, was ultimately cut from (then unnamed) ''The AP Team's final shorts list. Come time to film the movie, Stal Warts was decided as the "main short", and several days were allocated to its creation, one of which was May 21st, 2016. Due to unanticipated circumstances, Zion Figueroa, a major character in Stal Warts, had to cancel filming on the 21st at the last minute. The rest of the cast then decided to film something else, ultimately culminating in Jackson Wick. The entirety of the short was filmed on May 21st, 2016, and released alongside the rest of The AP Team on June 1st, 2016. Trivia * The film is the second longest "short" in The AP Team, beaten only by Stal Warts Episode 1: The Only One. The "real life" sections of the film are also lengthier, but are not counted as shorts. * While Jackson Wick was conceived alongside many ideas during The AP Team's ''outline stage, it was ultimately turned down from the film's final draft. However, because Zion Figueroa was unavailable for filming on the 21st (a day originally reserved for ''Stal Warts), Jackson Wick ''was created instead. * Like most of ''The AP Team's ''shorts, ''Jackson Wick was filmed entirely on one day. * Jackson Wick features two licensed songs - Think by Kaleida (a song used in John Wick ''(2014)), and ''Better by Saint Pepsi. Category:Jackson Wick Category:Films Category:Released Films Category:Everything Category:Completed Pages Category:Jackson Wick Film Series